


Altar Your Perception

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: They were washing off in the quarry, Richie holding his bloody glasses tightly in his hands, when he heard a voice he never thought he would hear ever again."This is disgusting. I amsoglad I'm not alive for this.""Ed... Eddie?"He quickly rinsed off as much of the blood as he could before shoving his glasses back onto his face and looked up expecting to not see anything. He obviously was just going crazy with grief, but no. There he was.Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Altar Your Perception

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of seeing ghosts after a near death experience plus the title taken from the frightners which you should totally watch this spooky season

The thing is, when people say 'near death experience,' they're usually referring to instances with very specific criteria. Like those people's whose hearts stop for a minute before they're brought back. That didn't happen to any of the Losers. They were most definitely all breathing as they fought for their lives in that sewer, but apparently that had been close enough to count, and as it turned out, people who had a near death experience ended up with a special connection to the dead.

As in, they could see them.

They were washing off in the quarry, Richie holding his bloody glasses tightly in his hands, when he heard a voice he never thought he would hear ever again.

"This is disgusting. I am _so_ glad I'm not alive for this."

"Ed... Eddie?"

He quickly rinsed off as much of the blood as he could before shoving his glasses back onto his face and looked up expecting to not see anything. He obviously was just going crazy with grief, but no. There he was.

Eddie.

He was opaque, however, and there was a giant hole in his chest where Pennywise had stabbed him. Blood was floating from the wound, and the one on his cheek, and Richie thought he would have been happier if he had looked up to see nothing.

"What are you staring at?" Eddie demanded. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" another voice asked, and Richie whipped around to see who could only be Stan.

He was see through as well, the same floating blood coming up from both of his wrists, and Richie couldn't take it anymore. He started crying, which alerted the other Losers to the situation, and it got deadly quiet in the quarry as all the splashing and laughing abruptly stopped.

"Are... are you guys seeing this too?" Richie asked, vaguely gesturing to the two specters.

Eddie crossed his arms, causing the blood to break off into several clouds, like a morbid, airy lava lamp.

"Can you stop talking about us like we aren't here?"

"You are there, though," Bill said, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Yeah, I see them, Rich."

"I guess I have to say I'm not surprised that ghosts exist too," Mike said.

He seemed to be handling it well. The lucky bastard.

Thankfully, he took charge as the rest of them were still trying to wrap their heads around the whole ordeal, telling Eddie and Stan what he had run across concerning ghosts during all of his research. They found out that they weren't stuck in Derry despite it being where they had manifested, and so after a tearful goodbye, Stan dissipated back to Georgia so he could talk to his wife Patty. And then Eddie informed them that he had spent his whole life living a lie, that he was gay, and that he would not be going to New York under any circumstances. He sidled up to Richie and asked what the weather was like in Chicago, and that was that.

Richie found himself with a ghostly roommate.

Eddie's bravery had inspired Richie, and a few months later, he was coming out publicly after telling those close to him personally.

Eddie had encouraged him to live his best life. You know, get out there. Meet someone. Not tie himself down to a ghost. But there was no denying that they had loved each other. That they still did, and that apparently whoever wrote that classic vow of 'until death do us part' had never loved someone who had passed, because it didn't exactly hit a reset on your feelings.

They figured that Eddie being a ghost would make a relationship difficult, but they had been willing to make it work. They didn't have to worry much, however, because it turned out that other than Eddie not being able to go out on regular dates, unless Richie was alright with passerby thinking he was talking to himself, it worked out much like any other relationship.

They even had sex. 

It had been difficult at first, with the always ever obvious injuries that Eddie was never going to heal from staring him right in the face, but with some hard work he managed to compartmentalize. Now he was able to have sex with the love of his life and look him in the eyes while doing so.

Even if that meant he had to watch as blood floated up from the slice in Eddie's cheek and would wrap around his neck as he thrust into him. He was starting to get into his head about it, because it still messed with him a little bit. It was never going to fully go away. But Eddie noticed, grabbed the back of Richie's head, and pulled him down into a kiss.

His lips were always cold, no matter how much they would kiss, but it would always leave Richie's bruised and he knew Eddie was there. He was there, and he wasn't going anywhere. And when Richie died, he would get to continue spending forever with him.

He cried out as he came, and then laughed as Eddie started grumbling about the mess he had made.

"I'm not falling for this again," Richie said, falling back on the bed. "We both know you don't have to worry about cleaning up. Just do your poof thing and then come back. And then I can suck you off."

"Wow," Eddie said, rolling his eyes. "How fucking romantic."

But then he was gone wit a puff of smoke and then manifesting once more, straddling Richie's waist.

"Hey! Hold up. I'm still super sensitive. No fair, man."

Eddie grinned down, devilishly, at him.

"Better get ready old man. It's my turn."


End file.
